Une neige teintée d'écarlate
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Il était un petit flocon de neige. Immaculé; l'image même de l'innocence. A présent, il est souillé de rouge. Comme une neige couverte de sang. Fic sur l'enfance de Near. One-Shot.


_Titre : Une neige teintée d'écarlate._

_Genre : Drame._

_Rating : T _

_Disclaimer : Near appartient au manga Death Note de Oba et Obata-sama. Je n'ai aucun droit sur lui, même si les négociations sont ouvertes pour que je le loue à l'occasion._

_Note de l'auteur : Salut les gens ! Ceci est ma première fic sur le fandom de Death Note. C'est un One-Shot assez spécial sur Near, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos reviews (à moins que vous ne soyez auteur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela fait plaisir de recevoir un commentaire, même court, alors écrivez, s'il vous plaît)._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Debout dans la maison, un petit garçon.<p>

Des mèches de cheveux viennent pleuvoir sur son visage pâle et dissimuler ses grands yeux sombres. Il se tient bien droit, enveloppé dans un pyjama blanc tâché de rouge.

A ses pieds, deux corps immobiles, aux traits figés. Un homme et une femme; une femme aux longs cheveux blancs, comme lui. Il les fixe sans ciller, de son regard étrangement vide.

Lentement, très lentement, sa main droite se lève vers son visage. Ses petits doigts d'enfant se tendent pour attraper une mèche de cheveux. Il l'entortille nerveusement. Dans son autre main il tient une poupée. Une petite poupée vierge et innocente dans sa robe blanche immaculée.

Lui est tâché de sang.

Des coups sourds retentissent. Il tend une oreille, mais son regard reste fixé sur les cadavres. Ses mains tremblent. Il ne relève pas la tête lorsque la police défonce la porte, lorsque les officiers armés se ruent sur lui. Il sent à peine des bras lui prendre la main, l'emmener loin de là, lui chuchoter des mots apaisants. Il n'a d'yeux que pour les corps immobiles à terre. Leurs traits sont calmes, beaucoup plus sereins que de leur vivant. Eux sont libres à présent, libérés de toute peine, de toute souffrance.

Mais l'enfant porte sur ses frêles épaules le poids de cette douleur refoulée.

Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. De la peur ? De l'angoisse ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est aussi vide que ses yeux sans pupille. C'est aussi puissant que douloureux. Il est seul. Il sait maintenant qu'ils ne reviendront pas, et il a juste envie de pleurer de nouveau.

On le sort de l'immeuble.

Dehors, il fait nuit. Il lève la tête, mais aucune étoile ne vient se refléter sur la surface polie de ses yeux sombres. Il aurait aimé apercevoir l'astre nocturne, mais d'épais nuages obscurcissent le ciel, et il sait qu'aucune lumière ne viendra le réchauffer.

Dans la voiture de police, il ne fait pas attention aux regards des hommes qui sont posés sur lui, qui le dévisagent du coin de l'œil. Il sert juste sa petite poupée contre lui, entre ses doigts écarlates. Ses mains sont crispés sur le tissus de sa robe, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le déchirer. La petite tête est écrasée contre sa poitrine, dans les pans de son pyjama blanc.

Ses yeux sont posés sur les vitres teintées du véhicule. Il aurait voulu voir les lumières réconfortantes de la ville mais seul son reflet lui est renvoyé. L'image d'un petit garçon pâle comme un fantôme, un petit garçon souillé dont les yeux comme deux larges miroirs reflèteraient le visage de l'homme qui ne cesse de le hanter.

Il le voit encore nettement. Il a l'impression qu'il est en face de lui. Il se tient debout, un rictus effrayant peint sur le visage. Il s'approche de l'enfant qui frissonne. Il ne veut pas qu'il le touche. Ses traits durs l'effraient. Inconsciemment, il recule.

Son pied bute dans quelque chose.

Il se sent vaciller, tomber. Un bruit sourd. Lorsque son corps touche le sol immaculé. Il relève la tête, ses grands yeux sombres écarquillés d'effroi. L'homme est presque sur lui à présent. Il a envie de crier, mais ses lèvres refusent m'émettre le moindre son. Dans un réflexe désespéré, il tend les bras devant lui pour se protéger.

Un son, soudain, comme les échos d'une course.

Une large ombre se découpe devant lui. Des cheveux blancs tourbillonnent; du blanc qui se mêle à l'écarlate lorsque le couteau de l'homme fend l'air. La femme tombe. Comme au ralenti. L'homme se jette sur elle.

L'enfant est recroquevillé, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Tétanisé, il ne peut détourner les yeux de la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Elle est encore vivante, il la voit se débattre. Il essaie de lui planter son couteau dans la tête, mais elle se débat si sauvagement qu'il ne fait que lui transpercer l'épaule.

Elle crie.

L'enfant sait qu'elle a mal. Mais que peut-il faire ?

Une ombre apparaît alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le père du garçon, tétanisé lui aussi. L'enfant n'a pas entendu la porte d'entrée claquer lorsqu'il est entré. Le meurtrier se relève alors. Il donne un coup de poing dans le visage de la femme. Gémissement, sang qui gicle. Il récupère son couteau, se met en marche vers le père.

L'enfant le voit planter l'arme dans l'estomac de son géniteur. Il entend le gargouillis affreux du sang qui sort à la manière de bulles écarlates. Il s'effondre, les mains serrant le couteau sans parvenir à le retirer. Quelques convulsions l'agitent, mais il finit par s'arrêter. Son corps immobile est souillé de rouge.

Le tueur se retourne vers la femme. Il s'avance vers elle. Son ombre se projette sur le sol de la pièce. L'enfant a peur. Ses yeux sont humides. Il espère que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, mais les cris le ramènent cruellement à la réalité.

Il la frappe.

Sans ménagement.

Il va la tuer, il le sait à présent. Mais l'enfant ne veut pas qu'elle meurt, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi n'agit-il pas ? Pourquoi ses jambes refusent-elles de lui obéir alors qu'il en a terriblement besoin ? Pourquoi la peur lui enserre-t-elle le ventre au point de le réduire à l'état de statue humaine ?

Il ne veut pas qu'elle meurt.

Chacun de ses cris le font trembler davantage, le font vaciller comme une flamme tourmentée par le souffle du vent.

Il ne veut pas qu'elle meurt.

Alors il prend une profonde inspiration, se lève. Péniblement. Il titube, mais parvient à rejoindre le corps encore bien chaud de son père. Ses yeux vides semblent le fixer avec chagrin.

L'enfant tremble. Il a peur, reste immobile un instant, mais les cris de sa mère le forcent à continuer. Alors il enserre de ses doigts la poignée du couteau.

Ses petites mains retirent lentement l'arme de la plaie.

La lame est pleine de sang, et un peu de liquide macule ses doigts d'enfant. Il sent son cœur se soulever, mais tient bon. Derrière lui, la femme s'est tue, mais l'homme continue de la frapper.

L'enfant se relève péniblement. Lentement, il s'approche de l'assassin, le couteau brandi.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est terrorisé. Il sait qu'il devrait reposer l'arme, mais sa mère est en train de mourir.

N'a-t-il donc guère le choix ?

Son corps est agité de tremblements. Devant lui, l'homme s'immobilise soudain, relève la tête. Un éclair de folie brille dans ses yeux aux reflets métalliques. Il abandonne le corps de la femme – celle-ci demeure immobile, inanimée – et se lève, commençant à marcher vers l'enfant.

Celui-ci recule.

Il voit l'homme s'approcher de plus en plus. Il entend ses pas résonner comme une funeste mélodie. Ses dents brillent comme des éclats de verre. Tranchants, dangereux. Des pas, encore. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres du jeune garçon.

Un réflexe.

Un simple réflexe.

L'enfant brandit son couteau à l'aveugle sans réfléchir.

Effusion de sang, parfum métallique, chaleur qui macule sa peau glacée. Soudain, un râle, horrible. L'homme s'effondre, la lame du couteau enfoncée dans son cœur. À terre, son corps est agité de violentes convulsions avant de s'immobiliser.

Il ne bougera plus jamais.

L'enfant le fixe, les yeux écarquillés. Il voit la mare de sang qui se forme progressivement sous le cadavre. Il assiste aux derniers battements de ce cœur puissant qui expulse le liquide écarlate de la vie.

Puis ses yeux tombent sur ses mains, ses doigts rougies et chauds, le sang qui macule ses vêtements.

Du rouge sur du blanc. Comme de la neige souillée. Il n'est plus innocent. Il n'est plus un enfant.

Il est un jeune assassin.

Mais avait-il le choix ?

Il n'aurait pu s'en sortir autrement, non ? Il n'aurait réussi qu'à se faire tuer, n'est-ce pas ? À présent, il est sauvé. Lui et sa mère sont enfin libérés de ce cauchemar. C'est cela qui compte, pas vrai ?

Il a envie de le croire, mais la nausée est trop forte.

Il est pris de vertiges. Il a l'impression que son âme est déchirée, que son corps souffre comme un martyre. Son petit cœur bat dans sa poitrine à une allure effrénée. Pourquoi ne se calme-t-il pas, alors que tout est fini ? Pourquoi a-t-il _si _mal, alors qu'il est enfin libre ?

Il ne sait pas, ne veut pas savoir.

Il a juste envie de vomir, mais ne le montrera pas. Jamais. Les sentiments sont la faiblesse de l'homme. C'est ce qu'il a toujours pensé. Et il _essaiera_ toujours de respecter ces mots.

Il se lève, vacillant.

Il a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes, mais il se force à avancer, évitant soigneusement de regarder le visage du tueur, de croiser ses yeux vides qu'il sent poser sur lui.

Il trébuche vers sa mère, murmure dans un souffle :

« Maman, maman, il est... il n'est plus là, il ne te fera plus mal. Tu peux te réveiller, ma petite maman. »

Aucune réaction.

« Maman, maman... »

Son visage est ensanglanté, son torse lacéré de coups de couteaux.

« Maman, maman... maman ! »

Son corps baigne dans une mare de sang.

« MAMAN ! »

Il lui donne un coup désespéré et attend, terrorisé.

Mais c'est inutile.

Elle est morte.

Il pleure, mais il ne veut pas l'admettre. Ça lui fait mal. Comme une lame chauffée à blanc qui lui transpercerait le cœur.

Son petit corps tremble lamentablement sur le sol du salon.

Quelques mètres plus loin, les yeux vides du meurtrier semblent presque le fixer. Un regard glacé, sans émotions. Aujourd'hui c'est une famille entière qu'il a décimée. Ce n'est pas seulement le père et la mère... il a détruit la vie de l'enfant, à tout jamais.

Near a huit ans.

Il est désormais orphelin.

Il est désormais assassin.

* * *

><p><em>... review ?<em>


End file.
